The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and herinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Clips Rosexe2x80x99. The new cultivar originated from a cross of the seed parent 5034-1 (unpatented) and the pollen parent 4911-1 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Clips Rosexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with rose colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1995 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a four year period. The new cultivar has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich.; Andijk, The Netherlands and St. Albert, Alberta, Canada. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and are firmly fixed.